world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
101613KateNate
abyssalArrow AA began pestering acquiredCarne AC at 20:26 -- AA: Nate. AC: yes? AA: I have something for you to read before you start playing. AA: http://world-of-homestuck.wikia.com/wiki/101613KateSami AC: ok AA: Please read it carefully. AC: yeah yeah AC: no need to be on my case AA: I am not, just giving advice. AC: why? AA: Because this game is confusing and hard right out of the gate. AC: really? AC: sounds cool AA: Cool describes it well. AC: then it must be AC: really cool if you're digging it AA: I'll give you more updates as I figure more out. AA: I think you'll like the game world, lots of trees. AC: but their just on the screen AC: right? AA: You'll see. AA: If I describe it you won't believe me. AC: damn AC: this is just going AC: in circles AA: It affects reality. AA: The game affects reality. AC: oh, sure AC: that seems plausible AC: hell AC: why didn't I figure AC: that out sooner AA: I didn't believe it myself. AC: well AC: I still don't AC: I may live out AC: in the boonies, but I'm AC: not an idiot AA: Well. You don't have to believe me. AC: good AC: cause I don't AA: I don't seek to convince you, simply to have you heed my directions. AC: well, I'm a pretty busy man AA: These instructions will save you time. AC: where's the fun in that AC: hell, feels like I'm cheating AA: Think of these instructions as a guideline to start the game. AA: There is more to the game than my instructions. I feel I have just scratched the surface. AC: don't know how I feel about this AC: can't neglect my other responsibilities AC: just to play a game AA: It will take 5 minutes to enter. AC: you just said you've AC: scratched the surface AC: sounds like it's a real AC: time sink AA: No, no, I simply suggest that there is more to do after you enter. AA: I would like all of us to enter together and quickly. AC: well, AC: i'll give it some thought AC: at the very least AA: Trust me. AC: that's not an easy proposition AC: coming from someone AC: whose said what you've been saying AA: I know. AA: But I promise you if you trust me now you will never doubt my honesty again. AC: never is a long time AA: Perhaps I am stretching a bit. AC: or a lot AA: I don't know what to say. AC: how about giving me AC: a straight answer AA: You won't believe me if I do. AC: none of this circular AA: But alright. AA: After you break the statue at the end of the instructions, you will enter the game. AA: All those instructions are done to have you enter the game. AA: I'm assuming this will have a similar affect as what happened to me. AC: man, you got like a bullet list or something AC: there's a lot of steps AA: Your house and the surrounding landscape will be relocated to another world with random cogs and moving trees. AA: And that's as far as I know. AA: I know it's a lot. AC: that's the understatement AC: of the fucking century AA: Sigh. AA: There isn't much more I can say, I don't think. AC: well then, AC: have fun with your gear trees and shit AC: I'll be out here AC: in the real world AA: Nate, please. AA: I think we will need your help. AC: I wouldn't doubt it AC: You guys would get trashed without me AC: wouldn't you? AA: I... don't know. AA: Hold on, there's... something outside. AA: I'll have to contact you again later. AA: Please consider what I've said! AC: yeah yeah AC: gotta get back to your game -- acquiredCarne AC ceased pestering abyssalArrow AA at 20:55 --